The Hunt Begins
by Shen's General
Summary: Returning this fall, we rejoin our hunter and the gang of our favorite characters as they go against a new threat...


**Family Guy**

_**'The Hunt Begins'**_

**by Shen's General**

**A/N: Hey there, folks, we are nearing the season finale of season two of Family Guy: OC Universe, and since that is so. In this season, aldovas had introduced my OC Axel Everett, a character who had actually been well-developed into the series. I don't know if you know him, but if you do, I think you would agree that he has became quite a character. Now, it is time for me to show you a new trailer, featuring Axel in season 3.**

**I do not own Family Guy, or I would make changes around there**

**I do not own Eddie or any of the other OCs that are included in this fic.**

**I do not own any of the media that is referenced to this trailer...**

**Note: The bold face words in this fic is the narrator of the trailer saying it, the normal words are the actual trailer, while italics are pointing important stuff out, and the '...' is breaks between scenes, and the ones with -...- are song lyrics...**

**NOTE: Some, probably most, of these scenes will probably not be featured in the next season, but it is possible.**

Trailer

_(Three gun shots echoes)_

**"Four years ago..."**

It shows the young boy, horrified, as he saw the dead bodies of his parents, lying in the pool of their own blood, the father having a bullet hole in his head, and the mother with two bullet holes in her chest.

**"My parents were killed in what seemed to be a robbery gone wrong, leaving me as an orphan..."**

It shows the same boy, kneeling at the graves of his parents, crying his eyes out...

**"Not wanting to bear with such pain, I left my hometown of Bishop, Oregon, with nothing more than the clothes on my back, my father's hunting gun, the Ragnarok, and his impala..."**

It shows the disheveled boy driving an impala, passing the 'You are now leaving Oregon', the boy's eyes drying up as they burned fiercely in determination...

**"And decided to follow in my father's footstep...as a hunter of the good, the bad, and the supernatural..."**

The boy is shown driving in his impala from the side, as the background began to blur, and the boy began to grow into a fine, young man...

**...**

It shows the boy hunting in a foggy forest with a lighter for a torch.

**"Four years later, on Halloween night, I arrived in a town named Quahog, where strange things happened..."**

An Impala pulls up and a man in a hoodie with a jacket gets out (the hood makes his face all blacked out) as he then pulls out a shotgun and pump it free style,

"Blood will rain tonight" The man said darkly

**...**

He blasts through hordes of zombies, eventually going against one big zombie...

**"And is home to a particular cast of characters..."**

It cycles through the pictures of the Eddie Walker, Meg Griffin, Chris Griffin, Amy Walker, Dylan Flannigan, Zack Murdock, Matthew Ryder, Matt Kennedy, Peter Griffin, Stewie Griffin, and Brian Griffin, and then cycles quickly through all the memorable characters of Quahog.

**"After that night, I had became friends with them, joining them on their outrageous adventures..."**

It shows the boy helping Eddie and Meg find their friends who were lost in the woods.

**...**

The boy is shrunk into a mini version of himself by Matt and his spellbook

**...**

The boy is taking on aliens with his Ragnarok, blasting them back with Stewie and Brian, both dressed up as 'Men in Blue'

**"While finding a home with them..."**

The boy was confirming residence with a fine young woman.

"Thanks for letting me live here, Ms. Flannigan" The boy thanked.

"Please, call me Tracy" Tracy said "And you're welcome"

"But I must warn you: I have some issues" He warned.

"It's okay, my son sometimes masturbates too" Tracy said.

"Not those kind of issues..." He groaned.

**Flashback**

The said boy was driving a jeep and shooting pterodactyls, vampires and dragons with a machine gun.

"EAT SH*T, BASTARDS!" He screamed.

**Flashback's end**

**"Everything seemed perfect and it looked like I could move on past my parents' death...till one day..."**

_(Cellphone rings)_

The man is getting from sleeping in his car, and answers it...

"Hello?"

_"Hey, kid, it has been a while..."_

_(Cue the beginning ensemble of Diamond Eyes by Shinedown)_

**"Royce, an old friend of mine, came to me one day, telling me something that would change my life forever..."**

A man with a hunter cap, vest, and boots, with denim jeans who was in his 40s and has a scruffy beard, and untidy hair, showed him a case file and opened it, showing the man a picture of a phoenix, with wings spread and the letter S and P on it's chest.

"The people responsible for the death of your parents...worked for an crime syndicate called the Supremacy Phoenixes"

**...**

(_Gunshot echoes)_

The old man is shot by a bullet of a sniper rifle, horrifying the man,

"OH GOD! SOMEBODY HELP!"

**"After four years, I had learned the identity of the ones responsible for my parents' death...they took my parents..."**

It shows a black and white footage of a brunette-haired man with a scar on his cheek, he wears the same clothes of Captain Malcolm 'Mal' Reynolds from Firefly, with a badass trench coat, and on his back, a well-sharpened sword and a shotgun in a X-shaped pattern, and his wife, a blonde woman with a ponytail and a CIA cap, white tank top, blue bulletproof vest, black pants and black heel boots, and the Barn Owl was snow white, like Nyra, minus the red brow, meeting Frank Walker...

_-I am the shadow, and the smoke in your eyes-_

**"They put my friend in a coma..."**

The man was over Royce's bed, who was bandaged up from being shot...

**"For too long had they got away with it...but no more..."**

It shows the man arming up, as he cocks his shotgun, and loads his Desert Eagle, and loading the trunk of his impala with loads of weapons...

**"They think they are above the law? Well, they're wrong...because I am coming for them...I swear on my parent's grave...by the time I finish them once and for all, they are going to remember only one name..."**

It shows the man standing proud atop a rooftop...

-_-I am the ghost that hides in the night-_

**"Axel Everett..."**

_(Cue the drum and guitar instrumental)_

It shows Axel walking through the fog, armed with two pistols, with a look of determination...

**Coming this fall of 2013, witness the return of your favorite characters...as Axel begins his battle...against the Supremacy Phoenixes...**

**-**_Boom-lay, boom-lay, boom!-_

It shows a group of trench-coat noir-type men walking down the streets with a pistol at their side,

(Fades to black)

**-**_Boom-lay, boom-lay, boom!-_

It shows a Arabian mercenary smoking a cigar with an AK-47 slung on his shoulder...

(Fades to black)

-_Boom-lay, boom-lay, boom!-_

A heavy-set man with a beard, fuming, as he walks with fist clenched.

(Fades to black)

_-Boom-lay, boom-lay-_

(_Instrumental)_

It shows Axel in a gunfight with the said mafia men as he shoots at them with his shotgun

**...**

Then engaging them in close combat while donning an outfit like Hawkeye's, swinging his shotgun in a cal-li-fo fashion.

**Join the Family Guy OC Universe cast for the thrill ride of your life!**

**-**_Wait, wait a minute, take a step back, you gotta think before you react_-

It shows Axel and Chris driving in the impala out running a helicopter shooting at them.

**...**

The impala drives off the cliff, suddenly sprouting wings, as it circles back and Axel fires at it with an RPG launcher.

-_So stay, stay a little while, cause a promise not kept is a road to exile_-

Axel kicks down a door while holding a wounded Joe, himself beaten up, into an abandoned study.

-_Hey! What's the circumstance?! You'll never be great without taking a chance-_

Axel takes on a couple of well-dressed men as they engage in fist-to-fist combat.

-_So wait...you waited too long, had your hand in your pockets when you should been gone-_

Axel is driving like crazy through the streets

**...**

It shows Tracy gagged by two thugs in ski masks.

**...**

It shows a timer counting down from sixty minutes.

_-Boom-lay, boom-lay, boom! One push is all you need!-_

It shows Axel, Chris, Dylan, and Zack jumping from one roof to another...

_-Boom-lay, boom-lay, boom! Fist first philosophy!-_

Axel is engaging Kevin Swanson in a fist fight in the middle of the desert, as Kevin scores a punch on Axel.

_-Boom-lay, boom-lay, boom! We watch with wounded eyes!-_

It shows Axel and Katie on horseback, barely avoiding two trucks being blown at them.

_-Boom-lay, boom-lay, boom! So I hope you recognize...-_

(_Music ceases momentarily)_

"Axel, you can't possibly think you can take on entire mafia syndicate, do you?" Eddie asked, greatly concerned.

"I don't think." Axel stated.

**...**

Axel fires an RPG at a truck within a convoy from horseback

**...**

It closes on Axel's face, "I know I can."

-_I'm on the frontline, don't worry I'll be fine, the story is just beginning-_

**Join Axel and his new friends in their ultimate battle against this evil force...**

Brian, dressed as Batman, was overlooking the city of Quahog, when he heard, "Need a helping hand?"

Brian look behind him to find Axel, dressed up as Hawkeye from the 2012 Avengers' Movie.

"Axel, what are you doing here?!" Brian asked,

"I am here to help you fight crime!" Axel explained.

**...**

Axel let out a battle cry as he jumps from higher ground as he hops onto a soldier who was fighting Brian

-_I say goodbye to my weakness, so long to the regret..._"

"Okay, guys, if you are going to be hunters like me, you need to be pushed to your limits, are you with me?!" Axel bellowed to Chris, Dylan, Zack, Eddie, and a guy who looks like Meg.

"Yeah!" They cheered.

**...**

Chris fires a Uzi into the air, accidentally shooting down a bird.

**...**

"Okay, that might be a step backwards." Axel quipped.

-_And now I see the world through diamond eyes_-

Axel and Helena Walker are faced with a mechanical monstrosity (that looks like Goht from Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask), charging at them, as Axel wields his Desert Eagle gangster-style (sideways, as Stewie did in 'Brian & Stewie), and fires.

(_Instrumental_)

**"This battle won't be easy...especially with the adversaries I must face."**

"Anarchy is the beginning of the end..." An Arabian voice says in a voice-over.

It shows the Arabian mercenary walking through the destroyed halls of James Wood High.

**...**

"We will rid the world of little sh*ts like you..." An gruff voice says in a voice-over.

It shows the heavy-set mustache man driving a truck in front of a convoy.

**...**

"Make your move, Axel Everett..." A mysterious voice says.

It shows Kevin Swanson in prison, with a grim expression.

"Because no matter what..."

It shows an old man with a cane, wearing a rich suit, looking at a picture of a rare creature...

"You will lose..."

It shows Stewie in a black room with an overhead light, picking up a Supremacy Phoenix card, his expression uncertain...

**"I say...bring it!"**

-_Damn!_-

A warehouse explodes, as Axel and Brian in their superhero outfits, duck to avoid it.

-_Damn it all down, took one to the chest without making a sound!-_

Axel is in a gun-slinging fight with an outlaw wielding two revolvers, while Matt, Eddie, and Katie are taking cover in a ghost town.

**...**

Axel takes a bullet to his shoulder, his face contorted in pain.

-_So, what?-_

He and a brute in the school is duking it out, Axel avoiding his punches...

-_What are you worth, the things you love or the people you hurt?_-

A group of German Nazis has Eddie, Meg, and Connie at gun-point, as Axel approaches them.

"Axel?! Why are you doing this?!" Eddie demanded.

"Because bitches like Connie don't deserve happiness!" Axel answered with anger.

-_Hey, it's like deja-vu, a suicidal maniac with nothing to lose_-

"I started this personal crusade..." Axel explained angrily, approaching Meg, Eddie, and Connie, as his body started to grow, ripping his shirt and hoodie "...so I could bring down those who abused the weak..." Now his body was beginning to glow as machinery around them began to tremble, "...and I will not let a whiny bitch, a _fugly_ bitch, and a MAJOR bitch stand in my way!" Axel screamed.

"What's going on? Why is he glowing?" Meg asked, afraid.

"I don't know...I think he might had touched the holy grail the same time as Connie..." Eddie guessed, himself intimidated.

Axel shot out his left arm as parts and bits burst out of the machinery near him and then he shot out his right arm, more parts and bits burst out, then suddenly his shotgun and Desert Eagle levitated into his hands, as he let out a roar. All the metal bits then started magnetizing onto his bare back and arms, raveling together to meld, as his Desert Eagle transformed into a giant gatling gun, and his shotgun become a giant cannon, and suddenly, a large piece of metal was forged into a blade, attaching to the cannon. His armor trails his spine and his arms as a big cluster of metal behind him forms into two giant mechanical wings, and to add the final touch, a big clump of metal then attached to the top of his armored spine, being just above his head, as it forges into a dragon head (**like Bahamut's**), as Axel and the dragon head roars at the same time, horrifying the three teenagers

"Yep, he definitely touched the grail..." Eddie quipped fearfully.

-_So, wait...it's the exception to the rule, everyone of us is expendable!_-

"My god, Axel! Is killing these people worth putting our children's lives in danger?!" Lois screamed angrily.

"Bitch. Unless you had lost your parents to an evil mafia, you can't be the big bitch you are!" Axel retaliated.

**...**

It shows Axel storming off to his Impala and leaving Quahog...leaving Chris and the others sad.

"Good riddance." Stewie quipped, breaking the mood.

_-Boom-lay, boom-lay, boom! One push is all you need!-_

Axel is profusely making out with a black vixen that looks like Renamon, pushing her up against the wall of Zack's trailer.

_-Boom-lay, boom-lay, boom! Fist first philosophy!-_

Axel lunges at the Chicken, who was being choked by Peter...who was being choked by the old man with the cane in a burning cargo plane...in mid-air.

_-Boom-lay, boom-lay, boom! We watch with wounded eyes!-_

Royce Zekiel bolts awake from his coma in the hospital, horrified.

_-Boom-lay, boom-lay, boom! So I hope you recognize...-_

Axel and Peter in the impala burst out of a bank...with a huge safe behind them.

**...**

"Are you sure you know what you are doing, Axel?" Peter asked fearfully.

The hunter pauses for a moment...before answering, "No clue at all."

"...Sh*t" Peter groaned.

**"This fight is going to be hard...but with my pack behind me..."**

-_I'm on the frontline, don't worry I'll be fine, the story is just beginning-_

"I got your back, dude!" Zack smiled cockily with a shotgun slunged on his shoulder.

...

"Together to the end!" Chris cheered.

...

"If we're riding this highway to hell, we should ride it together!" Peter nodded, gripping the hanger in the impala.

...

-_I say goodbye to my weakness, so long to the regret..._"

"We're brothers, Axel. We stick together!" Dylan said with determination.

...

"Together we stand, divided we fall!" Frank Walker nodded, cricking his fists.

...

"I guess it would be dickish of me to let you go at it alone." Eddie admitted.

...

"You're a son to me...and a father always take care of his son." Brian smiled, with tears coming from his eyes.

-_And now I know that I'm alive!_-

Axel and his gang (with the exception of Frank) is dropping down from a cargo plane into Chicago in a heavily armored Impala.

"Let's do this!" Axel screamed.

**"I am not alone."**

-_I'm on the frontline, don't worry I'll be fine, the story is just beginning_-

It shows scene with Axel hanging out with Chris, Dylan, and Zack, as they take on many bad guys, including those of a supernatural kind.

...

"GHOSTS!" Axel screamed, as he was in a Ghostbuster outfit, shooting up the foyer of a haunted mansion with his AK-47, causing the others to duck.

-_I say goodbye to my weakness, so long to the regret..._"

It shows Axel, Frank, Eddie, and Meg running through the hall of a seemingly crumbling asylum as dark shadows are chasing them.

...

"You are only as dark as your own past." A therapist saids to the four in his office.

-_And now I see the world through diamond eyes_-

Axel catches Brian before he falls to his death from City Hall...

(_Instrumental_)

It shows Axel and Peter driving through a city with the safe in tow, engaging in vicious car battles against the Supremacy Phoenixes, using the safe to smash through them.

...

Chris and Dylan are confronting Axel in the rain as he went corrupt with psychokinetic powers...

...

The old man with the cane's men are surrounding Axel and the black vixen, with the laser pointers of their guns shining over them, as Axel spread his arms to shield her.

...

"I got a question, Axel..." Royce's said in a voice-over.

It shows Axel sitting on the hood of his Impala, watching the starry sky...

-_Every night of my life, I watch angels fall from the sky_-

"Do you think that killing the man who slaughtered your parents will bring you peace?"

It shows grown-up Axel at the graves of his parents.

-_Every time the sun still sets..._-

"I don't know..." Axel answered, as he and Royce are over-looking Quahog from a hill, sitting on the Impala,

"But if I don't try...I will never know." He finished.

-_I pray they don't take mine..._-

(_Guitar solo)_

Axel is fighting the heavy-set man atop his truck while a snobbish girl in a inmate outfit is trying to drive the truck.

...

Axel and his boys are firing at the terrorists that invaded their school.

...

Axel fights the leader Arabian mercenary in the auditorium

...

The hunter and Peter are driving towards an armored SUV with a kingpin in the passenger seat, glaring angrily

...

He and his boys, along with a Mexican village are firing at a group of Mexican SP men, with a bearded trench-coat Mexican as their leader.

...

Axel engages Kevin in another fist-fight as a UAV is firing missiles at the town they're in.

...

Axel is sent flying through Zack's flying trailer naked, as he puts on his clothes and grabs his guns.

...

The hunter blocks the old man with a cane (now a sword) as they fight through a junk-yard with his shotgun

...

Dylan transforms into a werewolf willingly, slaughtering the SP men in Chicago.

...

Axel sends Stewie through a window of a warehouse as he fights him, but Stewie retaliates with a kick to his face.

-_I'm on the frontline, don't worry I'll be fine, the story is just beginning..._-

Axel is slowly walking through the foggy streets in a trench coat, his shotgun slunged on his shoulder.

-_I say goodbye to my weakness, so long to the regret..._"

Joining the hunter, Chris, Zack, Dylan, Frank Walker, Peter Griffin, Brian Griffin, and Royce Zekiel, all wearing hunter jackets and wielding guns, come to his side.

(_Pauses_)

It shows Axel coming out of the dressing room, wearing a muscle shirt with a jacket, cargo pants, and boots. (like Dante's outfit from DmC: Devil May Cry, the reboot), showing off to the black vixen, Chris, Dylan, and Zack.

"Well? You think this outfit is any good?" Axel asked.

"You look dashing in it." The vixen complimented.

"Hmm, it's too soon to tell...what says you, demon armada?" Chris ask a horde of demons who were in the room with them.

"I think he looks like the bad-ass protagonist we would want to kill." One demon (looks like a Stygian with Bruce's voice) complimented.

-_I'm on the frontline, don't worry I'll be fine, the story is just beginning!_-

Axel is racing a jock through a construction zone with his Impala, weaving around the beams of a unfinished building.

...

A mechanical baby spews oil onto Axel.

"5 more days to go..." He muttered.

-_I say goodbye to my weakness, so long to the regret..._"

Axel, Zack, Chris, and Dylan are playing in a band, with Axel singing the next verse of the trailer's song.

"_And now I know that I'm alive!_" Axel sang.

-_I'm on the frontline, don't worry I'll be fine, the story is just beginning!-_

Axel holds his father's sword to the sky, as lightning began to flash in the sky,

"With this sword, there shall be REBELLION!" He bellowed.

-_I say goodbye to my weakness, so long to the regret..._"

Axel wields the power of the mechanical monstrosity he became and transform into it's horrid form...but for the greater good...

-_And now I see the world through diamond eyes_-

Axel, dressed up as Hawkeye, is charging through the street with Meg and Matt (dressed up in their superhero costumes), leading the charge against odd creatures from another world.

-_Out on the frontline, don't worry I'll be fine, the story is just beginning (the story is just beginning)-_

Axel is nuzzling with the black vixen, as tears streamed from both their eyes in the rain.

-_I say goodbye to my weakness, so long to the regret..._"

He, along with all his friends (Chris, Dylan, Zack, Peter, Brian, Frank, and Royce), clang their glasses of beer together, enjoying the night.

-_And now I see the world through-_

Axel and Brian, in their superhero outfits, watch the moon together, smiling brightly.

-_Diamond Eyes!_-

**This fall, pay witness to Season 3 of Family Guy: OC Universe, featuring the voice talents of...**

-_Boom-lay, boom-lay, boom!_-

**Dan Green**

It shows Royce Zekiel firing from the impala with his trusty Glock.

-_Boom-lay, boom-lay, boom!_-

**Scarlett Johannson**

The black vixen hugs Axel tightly, surprising him.

-_Boom-lay, boom-lay, boom!_-

**Adhir Kalyan**

The Arabian mercenary holds up his AK-47 with a mischievous grin.

-_Boom-lay, boom-lay, boom!_-

**Kevin Chamberlin**

The heavy-set man let out a roar atop his truck.

-_Boom-lay, boom-lay, boom!_-

**Joe Mantegna**

A man is lounging in his office in a bank, smoking his cigar.

-_Boom-lay, boom-lay, boom!_-

**Danny Trejo**

The mexican SP soldier gives a scowl as he dual-wields his revolvers

-_Boom-lay, boom-lay, boom!_-

**Malcolm McDowell**

The old man with the cane gives a sadistic laugh in the rain.

-_Boom-lay, boom-lay, boom!_-

It quickly cycles through action sequences involving Axel, and ending with the silhouette of a man with a SP symbol on his back, looking at a board with a picture of Axel on it...

**And Jensen Ackles as Axel Everett...**

It shows Axel standing between his friends, with Raine and Royce next to him, Peter, Brian, and Frank on one side, and Dylan, Zack, and Chris on the other, as Axel gives a grin...

**FAMILY GUY: OC Universe Season 3, coming this Fall!**

...

"Die...Potato!" Axel demands, as he points down at a live potato.

The live potato puts on sunglasses and points a gun at him, "Not today..."

* * *

**A/N: Well, aldovas, how you like them apples?! These are scenes I hope to see in season 3, with your adjustments of course. I hope you enjoyed them and if you have any questions, pm me! The song is Diamond Eyes by Shinedown. READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
